


strawberry

by salemblinks



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Time, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salemblinks/pseuds/salemblinks
Summary: twice said gay rights.





	strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on a conversation i had about this song being about losing your virginity. super short but i wrote it at 3am so that's my excuse.

the dorm was quiet on nights like these, other members either sleeping rooms away or busy with personal schedules. on nights like these chaeyoung would often find herself alone. especially when returning late. the photo shoot was successful but her feet were tired, she was cold and just wanted to be home.

chaeyoung never expected mina to be waiting up.

she couldn’t count on one hand how many times she realised she was in love with mina. wasn’t even sure when she started. maybe it was her tender words, her gentle praise, the soft look that seemed like it was meant to be hers and hers alone. 

it hit her most when mina was how she is now. simply mina. mina curled into a blanket on the couch, mina scrolling lazily through her phone, mina who’s long bangs fluttered prettily against her lashes, mina who’s eyes seemed brighter than the night sky in the darkness and chaeyoung felt she could die right there when she looked up at her.

a lazy smile curled against chaeyoung’s mouth as she shuffled into the living room.

“hi.”

“hi chaeyoungie.”

her voice was soft and sounded far too much like home.

mina pat the seat beside her on the couch and chaeyoung flopped down weakly, shifting her weight to lay her head on her lap.

“sleepy?” mina asked casually, fingers lazily grazing against chaeyoung’s scalp. truthfully she was exhausted, her body ached and she couldn’t help but tilt her head as mina’s fingers slipped gently behind her ear, traced her jawline and dipped and down the plane of her throat.

“mmm... tired. but not sleepy. not yet, i feel kind of restless right now. plus im starving.” she pouted, patting her stomach. mina simply smiled.

“is that so? i can make you something if you’d like.”

“you don’t have to.” she breathed. the thought of mina’s cooking made her stomach growl but she wasn’t ready to move and the thought of watching the back of minas neck, hair pulled to one side, lips slightly parted was more than chaeyoung was ready to deal with right now.

“i think i have something you might like.” mina hummed, “lift your head, ill be right back.” she coaxed gently and chaeyoung couldn’t help but whine as she got up and rustled around in the kitchen. 

she sat up slowly, blinking, eyes half lidded. mina returned momentarily, plate in hand. her gaze softened seeing the fatigue written on chaeyoung’s face and she offered her a hand.

“here, let’s go to bed okay? you’ll be more comfortable in there. if you sleep out here your neck will be sore.”

chaeyoung simply stood and intertwined their fingers, following blankly behind, feet dragging across the wooden floors. mina’s room was dimly lit by a string of fairy lights, a cup of tea steamed on the bedside table and the gentle smell of jasmine on her sheets was indescribably mina to the point that it was overwhelming.

she sat gently on the bed, leaning against the wall and watched as mina folded her legs in the most feminine way she’d ever seen next to her, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. she placed the shallow bowl in her lap and it was only then that chaeyoung realised what it was; strawberries and cream. 

she couldn’t help but smile. mina was so cliché it was almost laughable but it was done with such genuine consideration and care that chaeyoung didn’t believe she was even real.

her feelings were not unreciprocated, she had known this for a long time. it was a cold winters day, snow gently falling, padded coats, intertwined fingers stuffed into pockets, fumbled confessions, coy smiles, red cheeks and stollen kisses.

it was never glamorous, never elegant, it was juvenile, curious and clumsy yet it was always so breathtakingly mina. 

she was snapped out of her haze by gentle fingers on her knee.

“chaengie, do you want one? or are you too sleepy.” 

“no, no i do. thank you.” she smiled and minas eyes scrunched gently at the corners. in all the years, in all the ways she’d loved mina, she never felt like she’d loved her as much as she did in that moment.

something flashed in her eyes and her smile shifted into something more playful. her delicate fingers reached for one of the fruits, and lifted it towards chaeyoung’s mouth.

“here, say ‘ahh.’” 

she complied, allowing mina to place it gently on her tongue. it was sweet, the juice gently running down her fingers, catching on any cream that sat at her fingertips.

chaeyoung was transfixed. opening her mouth slowly and hesitated, gently taking minas fingers between her teeth. her gaze coloured into something darker, hazy and chaeyoung felt the knots in her stomach sink and pool with a familiar heat in the pit of her belly. 

when did she get so bold? she thought to herself as she tested her limits, gently sucking on her fingers, watching curiously as darkness swirled in mina’s eyes.

chaeyoung pushed through the lump in her throat.

“another?” she spoke gently against her fingertips.

“chaeyoung,” mina began dangerously and her pulse raised in anticipation. “if you keep this up i don’t know how if ill be able to restrain myself.” 

it wasn’t often chaeyoung saw this side of mina. the passionate gaze she held now was almost possessive and commanding in nature. chaeyoung wanted to know what laid behind her eyes, wanted to know everything about her. all sides, every inch of her. 

mina, mina, mina. 

she was suffocating, consumed with affection, drowning in adoration to the point she felt she might just disappear. disappear into her arms, into her touch, into mina.

her fingers curled around her wrist, dragging her fingers down the plane of her neck allowing them to rest at her collarbones and mina leant forward, dragging her fingertips from her collarbones against the back of her neck. she couldn’t remember who kissed who first. 

what she did remember was the way minas lips felt pressed against hers, hot mouth open and slick against her own, tongue rolling across the roof of her mouth and pressed against her own. the way her teeth grazed her bottom lip and the side of her neck, hands roaming underneath the hem of her shirt, itching for contact. mina was beautiful, and chaeyoung took her time to memorise every mark on her body.

there was only one way to describe the taste of strawberries that night, a bright and insanely warm red.

they laid there for what felt like hours afterwards, mina gently tracing her fingers on chaeyoung's exposed skin, listening to her sing along to her favourite romantic song,

(this always reminded me of you, mina.) 

a pretty blush dancing across both their cheeks and it wasn’t long before mina’s eyes fluttered shut and her breathing evened. 

truly she was breathtaking.

the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest as the sheets pooled lazily at her thighs made chaeyoung feel the way she could only imagine people spend lifetimes trying to describe. 

she had never felt so at peace and yet so restless. as much as she wanted nothing more than to curl up beside mina, she was far too inspired, overwhelmed with admiration. reaching past mina’s sleeping form, chaeyoung scrawled in her notebook:

“like a strawberry, you have a lot of freckles. the way you are is so sweet”

(something she’d come to regret later, realising embarrassingly the book was mina’s and not hers. mina would blush and tell her how pretty she used her words and chaeyoung would simply try to shift credit to her muse).

she’d receive praise from jihyo the following week on her new lyrics and a knowing look from both nayeon and sana that made her ears burn. 

it’s on nights like these that chaeyoung knows this feels a lot like love.


End file.
